


I'm Strong (Please Watch Them)

by DilemmaOf_A_Username



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s10e21 Dark Dynasty, Multi, Obviously I enjoy pain, Why I wrote this I can't tell, no no no no no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilemmaOf_A_Username/pseuds/DilemmaOf_A_Username
Summary: Charlie knew she was going to die, but she'd kill herself before that monster could if she didn't try and save her brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. This hurts. A lot.  
> Anyway, there's a song I was listening to while I was writing this and I think it goes with it. It's People Help the People, sung by Birdy. Y'all should look her up, she's the best.

Charlie knew she was going to die. There was a man pounding on her door and she was decoding the freaking Book of the Damned, of _course_ she was going to die. But she could save Dean. She could save Sam. She could _save them_ and she was going to do it, no matter what those stupid boys said. 

She knew she could have tried to crawl out the window. If she left her notes it was possible that she could outrun the man. She knew she could. But she also couldn’t. Charlie wouldn’t run away, she would save her friends, her _brothers_ and then see them in Heaven because that’s where they were going. And if they weren’t she’d hack into Hell and raise them herself. 

So when Dean told her to give the man whatever he wanted, Charlie said no. She wanted to say no, Dean, not after all the pain you’ve gone through. No, Dean, not after all the tears. I can do one last thing for you, and I know you’ll hate me, but I also know you’ll love me and I need you to be happy. I need you to be safe. But there wasn’t time for that. There wasn’t even time for her to tell her boys she loved them. There was just time to hit send and hang up. 

As Charlie smashed her tablet, she knew it was the end. The man was in her hotel room and was moving towards her and he was going to kill her. Charlie wasn’t going down without a fight, and as she faced the man who had angry eyes and a bleeding stump of an arm, Charlie prayed to whoever or whatever was listening to protect her brothers. And she prayed to Castiel as she bled. 

_Please, Cas. Please protect them, please love them for me. Stay with them, watch them, and don’t give up on them. Please. Tell them I love them._

**Author's Note:**

> ... I just watched episode 21. It hurt me.


End file.
